ClosedMinded Cultural Assumptions
by Wishing Kid V
Summary: Written for a prompt on the PW Kink Meme as follows: "Do not say this is how it has to be". Edgeworth family and young Phoenix make a pineapple upside-down cake.


"But, father-!"Gregory cut off his son mid-complaint."Do _not_ say 'this is how it has to be'. Miles, you need to look at the bigger picture. Look, I'm going to do this a little differently than the way we usually do, but every action has an outcome. Sometimes the sky isn't blue, sometimes our cake isn't right-side up. Now stop pouting in front of your guest and let's finish this cake, okay?" Gregory reasoned with his son, hand on his pulled away from under his hand, crossing his arms stubbornly. "Cake _can't_ be upside-down, it _doesn't_ work that way. Right, Phoenix?" he asked, suddenly turning to Phoenix, helplessly caught between the scuffle."I-I... Uh... Um..." Phoenix stuttered nervously, alternating glances between his friend Miles and his father. "I-I, uh, I never saw my grandma do it that way... But I, uh, I don't..."Gregory sighed good-naturedly, placing his hands on both boys' shoulders. "Why don't you two just go and play. I'll finish the cake, okay?""Come on, Miles, let's go!" Phoenix said while tugging on Miles's arm, eager to escape the kitchen. "Thank you Mr. Edgeworth!" he shouted as the two left the smiled as he began to layer the pineapple in the bundt pan.

-------------

Miles eyed it disdainfully. He glanced over at Phoenix, who was poised to stab at the slice of cake on his plate when he saw Miles glance over, then stopped, guilty."Go ahead, Phoenix, don't let this spoilsport ruin your cake," Gregory said, tousling Miles's hair, making him scowl and slouch even deeper into his glanced apologetically at the betrayed Miles, then took a cautious bite of cake. His face brightened instantly. "Wow! This cake is _really_ good, Mr. Edgeworth! It's even better than my mom's! Miles, try it!" Phoenix said glared at Phoenix, who was still grinning. "Come onnnn!" Phoenix urged. Miles crossed his arms and looked at the cake. "No," he said curtly."Why not? Your dad's a really good cook!" Phoenix said, shaking Miles's arm. Miles stared at it. "Fine. But I'm only taking one bite," he said bitterly, grabbing the glanced between the cake, his father, and Phoenix nervously, then took some cake onto his fork. He placed it into his mouth, chewing purposefully, then sighing after he had swallowed it."I guess cake _can_ be upside-down," he mumbled, glaring at the floor. "Of course, just like you can climb the ladder to your attic! You just don't like to," Phoenix reasoned."Do you mean the step-ladder?" Gregory interjected."The what?" Phoenix replied, confused."The ladder that goes to the attic is a _step-ladder_," Gregory explained firmly."O-oh..." Phoenix said, shrinking into his chair, fork in his hand. This act of childish humility made him smile. "Don't worry about it, I didn't know until a coworker of mine told me that," Gregory said, grinning at Phoenix. "Now finish your cake, and we can get to Larry's house in time for his piano recital. _Except you_," he said playfully to Miles, who was in the process of taking another bite of cake."You said you'd only take one bite, and you took it, sorry!" he said, tossing his head and grinning, pulling the plate away from Miles."Hey! Dad! Give it back!" Miles said, reaching for the plate."Don't worry, Miles, we can share!" Phoenix said affably, moving his plate closer to Miles."Phoenix! Fraternizing with the enemy! I see how it is! So be it..." Gregory said in a huff, and in an overly-dramatic gesture, he crossed his arms. "Fine! I'll give back the cake, but on _one condition_," he said, leaning in towards his son."What is it?" Miles challenged."You have to say this - 'My dad is the coolest dad ever and he makes the best cake, even though it is upside-down, and I am very silly for suggesting that my amazing father was wrong'," Gregory said, leaning forward and grinning maliciously."Mmdadsthec-" Miles began mumbling, voice barely audible. His father scolded, wagging a finger. "I can't heear you, Miles!""My dad is the coolest dad ever and he makes the best cake, even though it is upside-down, and I am very silly for suggesting that my amazing father was wrong! There!" Miles shouted, father slid the cake back over to him. "That's what I _thought_ you said.""Your dad _is_ pretty cool, Miles. He's way cooler than my dad, all he does is sit on the couch," Phoenix said, chewing a mouthful of cake and swinging his legs under the had to admit, he _did_ have a cool dad.


End file.
